Broken
by lostgirl2
Summary: Jack has an undeniable connection with Kate, and he wants to protect her from anything that might what to harm her, and that includes Sawyer. He hated how he called her Freckles, and how he stole that kiss from her that day he had tried to get the inhaler
1. I have to find Kate

**Okay peoples, this is my very, very first fic. I am an avid Jater fan and I noticed we were running a little low on Jate fics recently so I decided to get off my butt and start writing. Now my writing skills aren't that great but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

Jack squinted at the light as it began to creep into the caves. Yet another godforsaken day on the island was about to begin, and he could only wonder what 'surprises' the day would bring. He looked down at his watch. 6:04 a.m., and he had yet to sleep a wink. He was tired to the bone, but there was way too much on his mind to even attempt to get some sleep. It had been four months and still no one had come for them. He had witnessed way too much already. Claire's kidnapping, Ethan getting shot, Boone's murder. All the while everyone is looking to him to be the leader, to make the right decisions, to be the hero through it all. He sat up and leaned against the cold, hard cave wall as he glanced among all the sleeping bodies. Charlie lay sprawled out on a blanket with Claire and Erin sleeping peacefully nearby. Jin and Sun slept unusually close, saying as they had yet to make-up. Jack could hear Hurley's loud snore in the distance as his mind wandered to Kate. After everything that has happened she still insisted on staying on the beach. Sayid was there and he could protect her. He hoped. But Sawyer was also there. And he definitely didn't trust Sawyer. He hated how he called her Freckles, and how he stole that kiss from her that day he had tried to get the inhalers. He had a way about him, and he didn't like it. He didn't know how he had come to care about Kate so much. Ever since she stitched up his back that first day, there was an undeniable connection. He had an overwhelming sense to want to protect her, like it was his job to see to it that nothing would harm her. He knew he shouldn't worry about her so much, after all, it wasn't his job to worry about her, she wasn't his girlfriend, he didn't own her and he didn't have any right to tell her what to do. But he wanted so badly for her to come with him to the caves just so he could know she was safe. So he would know that if that monster, or whatever that thing was, came crashing through the island he could protect her. But now he had no control over that. Anything could happen to her down there and he wouldn't even know it. She could be so stubborn at times. And it worried him that whenever there was a hike or a hunt into the woods she would always be the first to volunteer.

Jack jumped up, startled as Sayid burst into the caves, interrupting all of Jack's thoughts.

"Jack!" He yelled, trying to catch his breath,

"Over here, Sayid, what's wrong?"

"Jack, it's Kate, She was there when we all went to sleep but now, sh-she's gone!"

"What the hell do you mean she's gone!" his voice cracked, full of worry, "Sayid, I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"Jack I'm sorry, but I can't watch her 24 hours a day, she is an independent woman, she wouldn't allow it!"

Jack rushed out of the caves as fast as he could, Sayid right at his heels.

"Jack where are you going?" he yelled, trying to keep up.

"I have to find Kate."


	2. Finding Kate

Okay, so last chapter was really, really, short, but remember I'm new at this kay? But don't worry I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer. Anyways I hope you enjoy. And as always, please review!

Sailor-Sara-Moon-YAY! My very first reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like the next chapter-Enjoy!

Jack raced through the jungle, tree limbs smacked against his arms leaving red marks, but he didn't care, he had to find her.

Sayid was a few feet behind, but stopped when he realized that Jack was no longer running. He looked up, from what he could see through the trees, the sky was becoming dark, and the clouds threatened with rain.

"Jack what is it? What's wrong?"

Jack knelt down, picking up a blue and black backpack in his hands, and looked back to Sayid, a worried expression plastered across his face.

"It's Kate's, she must not be far, come on."

Sayid followed Jack deeper into the jungle. He noticed that he was falling behind so he started to jog to try to catch up to jack. All of a sudden his foot got caught in a root, and then his body was crashing to the ground.

"Damn it!"

As he started to stand he noticed blood. It wasn't much but enough to worry him. He checked himself over and realized that the blood didn't come from him.

Jack was continued through the jungle, when he noticed that Sayid wasn't following him. He looked back and saw him, his eyes glued to something on the ground.

"Sayid!"

"Jack come over here! I think I found something!"

Jack rushed to Sayid's side and immediately saw what he was staring at.

"Jack, do you think that it's Kate's?"

"I don't know" he replied, not wanting to believe it was hers, "Come on, we have to keep moving, Kate is still out there."

Jack prayed to God that the blood didn't belong to Kate. There wasn't a lot of blood there, but it was blood. And He didn't want to think about Kate being hurt and alone somewhere.

Jack and Sayid stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a rustling in a tree up above. They looked up and were shocked at what they saw. It was Kate. And she was perfectly fine.

"Kate!" Jack yelled out.

"Hey, what are you guys doing all the way out here?" she asked innocently as she climbed down the tree.

"Looking for you Kate, what the hell are you doing, do you know that we have been looking for you all morning?" Jack yelled, his voice raising in anger.

Sayid was becoming uncomfortable, he didn't want to be caught up in all of this, "I...um...think I am going to head back, I told Shannon I'd be back soon." He lied, as he turned around and headed back to camp.

Jack turned and watched Sayid walk away for a few seconds before he shot his intense glare right back into Kate.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to check in before I went for a walk" she shot back. Beginning to get angry herself.

The rain began to fall hard, and thunder violently cracked overhead but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Why the hell are you so mad at me Jack?"

"I'm not mad at you Kate. It's just, let someone know before you go gallivanting off into the jungle of darkness. Anything could have happened to you out here, and no one would know where you are."

Kate looked into Jack's deep brown eyes, and could tell that he was truly concerned about her.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't think, I will tell you next time, I promise." She said, looking strait into Jack's eyes.

He nodded and smiled, looking down to the ground "You better, or I might have to tie you to a tree."

"Ha ha ha, so, you are a stand up comic now?"

Jack laughed; he loved how Kate could always come up with the perfect comeback.

He looked at her again and noticed that she was soaking wet and beginning to shiver. "Come on, we have to get back or we are gonna get sick."

"Yeah you're right" she replied as she followed him through the darkening jungle.

So, did you think kate was gonna be hurt? For all of you who love to see the doctor side of Jack you won't be disappointed so keep reading. I'll have the next chappy up soon. That is all for now, I hope you enjoyed and I hope it wasn't boring, so review, and let me know okay?


End file.
